1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to wiring systems in aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting information in signals over a wiring system in an aircraft.
2. Background
Aircraft are complex vehicles that include many different types of components. For example, the avionics in an aircraft may include flight instruments, flight controls, navigation, an engine indicating and crew alerting system, an environmental system, a collision avoidance system, a radar system, sensors, and other suitable components.
These different components are connected to each other through a wiring system and exchange information over the wiring system. This information is exchanged for use in operating aircraft. In particular, signals may be transmitted over a wireless system to exchange information. This type of wiring system may include a network or other suitable types of wiring architectures.
The wiring in an aircraft may be of considerable length and weight within an aircraft. For example, wires may extend from one end of the fuselage to another end of the fuselage of an aircraft to connect components to each other. Further, as the number of components increases, the number of wires also increases in the wiring system to provide connections to the components for exchanging information.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.